天梯 (歌曲)
《'天梯'》，香港組合C Allstar首本名作，以重慶江津中山古鎮高灘村的真實愛情故事為藍本的同名歌曲。《天梯》一曲在推出後大受網民歡迎，出現了很多改編歌曲。 影片 粵語版 425px|left 原詞 粵語版 《天梯》 作曲：賴映彤@groovision 填詞：鍾晴 編曲：賴映彤@groovision/Adrian Chan@Sense 監製：簡@groovision 如可　找個荒島 向未來避開生活中那些苦惱 如冬天欠電爐　雙手擁抱　可跟天對賭 無論有幾高　就如絕路 隔絕塵俗只想要跟你可終老 來跨出那地圖　不需好報　都只想你好 能共你　沿途來爬天梯　不用忌諱 中傷流言全悍衛 留住你　旁人如何話過不可一世 問我亦無愧　有你可失去我一切 幾多對　持續愛到幾多歲 當生命　仍能為你豁出去 千夫所指裡　誰理登不登對 仍挽手歷盡在世間興衰 幾多對　能悟到幾多精髓 能撐　下去 竭力也要為愛盡瘁 抱緊一生未覺累 前方　仍然大霧 到懸崖或海邊也許永不知道 能相擁到白頭　一起偕老　不跟天鬥高 前面有幾高　一片荒土 每步隨著攀登叫雙手都粗糙 從崎嶇這路途　開墾給你　可走得更好 能共你　沿途來爬天梯　黑夜亦亮麗 於山頭同盟洪海中發誓 留住你　旁人如何　話過不可一世 問我亦無愧　有你可以　拆破這天際 幾多對　持續愛到幾多歲 當生命　仍能為你豁出去 千夫所指裡　誰理登不登對 仍挽手歷盡在世間興衰 幾多對　能悟到幾多精髓 能撐　下去 竭力也要為愛盡瘁 抱緊一生未覺累 握著手　而幸福包圍泥牆簡陋 牽著走　懷著勇氣至愛得永久 幾多對　持續愛到幾多歲 不轟烈 如何做世界之最 千夫所指裡　誰理登不登對 仍挽手歷盡在世間興衰 幾多對　能悟到幾多精髓 能撐　下去 竭力也要為愛盡瘁 抱緊一生未覺累 幾多對　持續愛到幾多歲 當生命　仍能為你豁出去 國語版 作曲：賴映彤@groovision 填詞：小廣@groovision 編曲：Adrian Chan@Sense 監製：簡@groovision 生命　多麼簡單　再辛苦也不過是攀上一座山 我瘦弱的肩膀　一樣可以　為妳變堅強 轉了多少彎　不要去算　我在妳的身邊妳儘管向前看 踏著橋上木板　一步一步　能走到對岸 陪著妳　爬不完的天梯都在我腳底　困難算甚麼東西 只要妳　明白這一切都來之不易　我有何關係　我願揹妳難得我可以 有多累　我都永遠不氣餒　多一歲　我就陪妳走一歲 談不上有為　也總有一雙腿　能揹妳到天上我不疲憊 妳能飛　我為妳感動流淚　世界多美 最後證明我做得對　有甚麼值得後悔 滿身　都是泥土　妳弄髒的笑容也是一種滿足 簡陋的每道牆　圍住幸福　神奇的國度 我也曾無助　卻不痛苦　每個腳印都值得用一生記住 踏平今天的土　能夠開墾　妳明天的路 陪著妳　沒有一道天梯我不能上去　放下全世界也不太可惜 看著妳　明白我為何有這份力氣　跨過了天地　也要為妳才是了不起 有多累　我都永遠不氣餒(有多累)　多一歲(多一歲)　我就陪妳走一歲(陪妳走一歲) 談不上有為　也總有一雙腿(也總有一雙腿)　能揹妳到天上　我不疲憊 妳能飛　我為妳感動流淚(我為妳感動流淚)　世界多美(多美) 最後證明我做得對　有甚麼值得後悔 不停留　天高地厚連在我的雙手 不回頭　毫無保留　有愛我就足夠 有多累　我都永遠不氣餒(我都永遠不氣餒) 我可以　陪妳到韆鞦萬歲(陪妳到韆鞦萬歲) 我是風在吹(風在吹)　妳是風箏在飛(風箏在飛) 能揹妳到天上就夠安慰(到天上就夠安慰) 妳能飛　我為妳感動流淚(我為妳感動流淚)　世界多美(世界多美) 最後證明我做得對　有甚麼值得後悔 有多累　我都永遠不氣餒　多一歲　我就陪妳走一歲 英文版 有網民自行製作並唱出《天梯》英文版《Ladder To Heaven》，頗獲好評。YouTube:『天梯 (英文版) / Ladder To Heaven (English Version)』 - 原唱： C AllStar Could we, just you and me, Live in a world where there is nothing to worry, We'll live in harmony, always will be, We might just be free. Wherever you may be, always with me, Whether we're free I'll always be your devotee, If we've moved oversea, been forced to flee, You'll be there with me. When with you, whatever you shall do, I will do too, As long as we see it through, And with you, when some people say that our love's untrue, But in our own view, our love will be more than what they knew. In what way, will our love forever stay, Can we pray, for our love to never stray, Let me do what may, I will be there to say, I'll carry you for all my life today, In what way, will we have a price to pay, What will it weigh, give us the power to convey, I love you more than I can say. You see, if you'll agree, I'll buy your ring and then I'll go down on one knee, Forever be with me, read the decree, Will you marry me. Everyone will see, they will agree, I want to tell the world that you belong to me, From here I can foresee, love is the key, We were meant to be. When with you, whatever you shall do, I will do too, As long as we see it through, And with you, when some people say that our love's untrue, But in our own view, our love will be more than any two. In what way, will our love forever stay, Can we pray, for our love to never stray, Let me do what may, I will be there to say, I'll carry you for all my life today, In what way, will we have a price to pay, What will it weigh, give us the power to convey, I love you more than I can say. We both dare, to make it further than any pair, who will stare, when we somehow are walking on air In what way, will our love forever stay, As I say, we will always be okay, Let me do what may, I will be there to say, I'll carry you for all my life today, In what way, will we have a price to pay, What will it weigh, give us the power to convey, I love you more than I can say. In what way, will our love forever stay, Can we pray, for our love to never stray. 改編歌曲 * 癲雞 * 雙飛 * 冧天梯 * 聲軌 * 谷底 * Inception * 聖誕悲歌 * 癲梯 * 波多野 能做愛到幾多歲 分類:歌曲 分類:萬能key